Consumer-level electronic devices, such as IP-based telephones, access points, routers, and switches, are often powered by a single external power adapter that converts alternating current into direct current. While the inexpensive nature of these devices may be appealing, businesses and other organizations are often hesitant to use these devices in situations that require continuous operation without interruption since (1) their reliance on a single external power adapter represents a single point of failure and (2) external power adapters typically have a much higher rate of failure than the devices they power due to their exposure to power fluctuations and waste heat.
In some cases, business or other organizations may attempt to address these potential failures by purchasing redundant devices and/or external power adapters as backups and/or by replacing these devices with significantly more expensive systems that include internal redundant power supplies. Unfortunately, these attempts may be unacceptable (in, e.g., situations where even a momentary interruption of service is undesirable) and/or cost-prohibitive.